All's Fair in Love and War
by FictionLover007
Summary: This is the sequel to my other story "Chaos Will Collide". Olympus has been at war for a year, against their greatest enemies, and their darkest day has come. Their only salvation are four heroes that they left behind. Warning: character death, m/m slash, Fem!Harry, mentions of canonical relationships. Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did, I could afford college.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is the sequel to Chaos Will Collide, and we left it off with the Gods meeting Chaos. That was two years after the team united for the first time. Now, three years later, the enemy had made their first move, and the team has to confront their pasts. Hearts will be broken, battles will be lost, but all's fair in love and war.**

**Timeline:**

**Team meets- 5 yrs. ago**

**Gods meet Chaos- 3 yrs. ago**

**Attack from enemy- now**

Chapter 1: Olympus Has Fallen

"We're surrounded, Lady Thalia! We cannot hold out much longer! We must retreat!"

"We cannot, Amelia. Send out..."

"Lady Thalia, there are barely fifteen of us left, there is no one to send out. We are going to die, right here, right now, if we do not retreat."

"Then we must, I will not leave this mountain undefended, we are the last line of defense before the Garden of the Hesperides. If they reach that garden, we will have lost California!"

"I'm sorry my lady, but I cannot allow you to do that."

"I beg your pardon? Amelia?"

"Goodbye, Lady Thalia, it was nice knowing you."

"No, it can't be..."

The Huntress was cornered, and out of arrows. All she had was her knife, but that would do her no good. "Agh! Styx!" Three arrows planted themselves in her stomach, and the daughter of Zeus fell to the floor. The assailant walked away, only to pick up the fallen Huntress's spear.

"You won't be needing this anymore. Good-bye Thalia Grace." And she was gone.

Monsters marched up the rocky slope to reach Mt. Othrys, ignoring the dying body of the dark-haired demigod that still drew breath.

Thalia knew she didn't have much time. She yanked the crystal that hung on a necklace off her neck, took out a small torch and made a rainbow.

"Oh, Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please, help me."

The rainbow grew brighter and brighter until light engulfed the fallen demigod, and then it snuffed out. The demigod was gone. The only sign that she had been there was a blood stain on the black rock.

Thirty feet away, a girl dressed in black watched the events unfold before her. The moment the rainbow faded, her hand reached beneath her hood and touched the small button on her comm.

"Tempest? Yeah, it's Mystique. Listen, Badass Barbie just went off the radar with , she was. Arrows. Three to the stomach. Now what? Copy that. I'm out."

And then the girl too disappeared, but through a black hole, and soon there was nothing left.

In a different dimension...

A man in black clothing watched live images move on the smokescreen before him, while another man approached him from behind.

"The Hunters of Artemis have been overwhelmed by the armies, and have had a betrayal within their ranks. Thalia Grace had been removed from the battlefield by Iris, the rainbow goddess, and taken to Apollo's clinic for healing. They are keeping the children of the Big Three alive, and the counselors of Camp Half-Blood.

Camp Jupiter has been forced to flee to Camp Half-Blood, and now they have lost America's West Coast. There is still no word from the Amazons, and Hades has moved the entrance to the Underworld to New York as well. Soon enough the House of Life will come into play, and scouts from the Ministry of Magic were spotted in the skies above Mt. Othrys. They did not assist the demigods on the battlefield."

The second man did not look pleased at the report.

He sighed, and said "Tempest, you realize we have just lost the west coast of the United State?"

"Yes sir. I do."

"What does Mystique say?"

"The army of monsters has amassed Mount Othrys, within the ruins of Kronos's palace. The army of turned or traitorous demigods and legacies have taken over Camp Jupiter and the Wolf House, and the generals and commanders have been spotted meeting on Mount Diablo. Prisoners are also being held on Alcatraz. We have sufficient reason to believe amongst those prisoners are Piper McLean and Frank Zhang."

"Tempest, is there any good news for the gods?"

"The enemy has not ventured beyond California's borders yet."

"But they intend to?"

"Yes sir."

"Then, I'm afraid, it is time Tempest. Gather Vagabond and Phoenix, and summon Mystique. We head to Olympus, tonight, for it has fallen."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Stop Showing Off

"If we hit them at Mount Othrys with a surprise attack, we can cripple them enough to launch a rescue mission to Alcatraz."

"No, we don't have enough demigods! That'll be a suicide mission!"

"No it won't!"

"Jason, I know you want to get Piper out of there, but there is no way we can risk..."

"Ma'am, there's a group of teenagers and adults outside the camp borders! They aren't armed." A demigod ran in and interrupted the argument that had been going on for over twenty minutes.

"Do we know why they're there?"

"They say they want to help, uh, Ma'am."

"How many of of them are there?"

"Over thirty, Praetor Grace. And they are wearing odd clothing."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, to be honest Ma'am, they look like they're wearing pajamas."

"Pyj...oh."

"What do you mean, oh? Do you know them Annabeth?"

"I know of them. Take us to them, Booth."

"Yes Ma'am, follow me please."

Both Annabeth and Jason stood up from either side of the ping pong table. Clarisse La Rue, Nico Di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Will Solace and other counselors followed them to Half-Blood Hill.

At the crest of the hill stood thirty two magicians of the House. A boy in traditional Egyptian armor held a falcon-shaped helmet under his left arm, a leather bag in his right. An amulet of an eye hung on his neck, gleaming blood red in the sun.

"Carter Kane I presume?" Annabeth asked.

They boy nodded. "And you must be Annabeth Chase. My sister mentioned you."

"And how is Sadie?"

The boy tensed up at the question. "Sadie is, or has been missing, for a while."

"How long?"

"That isn't really..."

"How long?" Annabeth's voice was guarded. She had liked Sadie, and to hear that she was missing, was unsettling.

"Five years, now I believe your sentry has explained why we are here. What is it?"

All of the campers standing behind Annabeth had made some sort of noise at hearing the number. All of them remembered...

"One of our own went missing around the same time, after he was attacked by his half-brother in the woods. We found him, and then he was gone. He was betrayed, and we didn't do anything."

Carter closed his eyes. "I'm sorry. What was his name?"

Annabeth took a deep breath, but she couldn't force the air from her lungs. Jason, upon seeing this answered for her.

"Percy Jackson. His name was Percy Jackson."

Carter's expression grew even graver, and he looked down. The other magicians were confused.

"I'm sorry. Percy was a good guy."

Annabeth flinched. "Is." She corrected him.

Carter nodded. "Is. Now, I believe that we need to talk, about your current situation of war, and ours."

Jason raised a blond eyebrow. "You too?"

Before Carter could respond, thunder shook the ground and rain began to pour down. Winds picked up until everything was drowned out, and then it all stopped.

Standing next to the demigods and magicians were four adults. Two men, one with red hair and a scar on his cheek, the other with pale white hair and a hardened face. The two women, one with long wavy ginger hair pulled into a ponytail, and one with grey hair, spectacles, and a stern look set upon her face, stood next to them. The woman with the ponytail stepped forward and started to speak.

"Hello. My apologies about the weather, but we needed to get your attention. My name is Hermione Weasley, British Minister of Magic. It has come to our attention that you are having issues with attacking enemies. As it so happens, so are we. Would you mind if we joined you in discussing how we could all win our wars together?"

The demigods and magicians stared at her dumbly. Jason shrugged, and said "Okay, come on in."

**Okay, so this is chapter 2, and now we have introduced the Wizards to the Demigods and the Magicians. Just to be clear, Annabeth has met Sadie and Carter has met Percy, in the two solo books, Son of Sobek and Staff of Serquet. Everyone that seems familiar is over twenty, Annabeth is 27, Jason is 28, Carter is 24 and so on. I'll make a list of ages and later on the benefits of the four working for Chaos.**

**Next order of business. I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry. I know I haven't updated in a while, but I've been really busy. I'm actually posting this in gym class, after just finishing this chapter. **

**Anyways, who has read the Blood of Olympus? Oh my Gods, it was incredible. I'll try not to post spoilers, but if I have to put one in there, I'll put a pre-warning above the chapter, to let people know. And guess what? I'm going to see James Dashner tomorrow! I can't wait for that. **

**Next chapter will involve the four, I know I haven't mentioned them a lot yet. Just to see who will figure it out, who are Mystique and Tempest? **

**Well, I better go, or my phone will be confiscated. Well, I hope to hear from people, mostly by reviews. Oh, and speaking of reviews, SakuraKoi, :D! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: They're Coming

Piper was filthy. Her jeans were torn and stained and her shirt was stained with dry blood. She was also very tired. She hadn't slept in over thirty-six hours and she was about to drop. But here she was, trying to trying to dig her way out of a stone cell with an old nail that had previously bolted the steel cot to the floor.

"Give it up Piper." Her cell mate, Frank Zhang said dejectedly from the floor. "We're never getting out of here."

Piper whirled around and shot him an angry look.

"Look Zhang. I am cold, tired, and hungry, not to mention filthy, but I am also determined. We have been here for three weeks, and they are bringing in more hostages every day. There is no way for the camps to stage a rescue mission so it is down to us to get out of here. Now, you can either hinder me, or get off your podex and HELP ME!"

Before Frank could respond, the ground shook with so much force that dust showered down from the ceiling. Both demigods tumbled to the floor. Shouts of confusion and terror sounded from the neighboring cells, which held captured demigods, legacies, and Cyclopes. Then the screaming started.

Piper rushed to the bars, straining to see what was going on, but she didn't have to wait long. Smoke filled the hallway and two people emerged from the haze.

A man and woman, by their physiques, in black armor. The man wore a mask over his mouth and nose, his raven hair covering his eyes. He carried a sword and tossed a cylinder which spewed smoke, covering them. The woman knelt by a cell holding two demigods, her blond hair braided tightly into dreads, the ends darkening from blond to dark brown.

She chanted something indiscernible, and green hieroglyphs glowed around her. The man nudged her, urging her to hurry. The hieroglyphs faded and all of the cells popped open. Then she turned to the the smoke-filled end of the hallway and chanted again, a portal opening, looking much like a black hole.

"Go through! Now. The portal leads to Olympus, you will be safe there."

One demigod stepped up and said "Why should we trust you?"

Just then, a dracaena appeared from behind the portal. The girl rolled her eyes and said "Tempest". The boy held up his hand and the dracaena exploded, landing in a puddle of water.

It took almost no effort for him, Piper could tell. The girl turned back to the demigod and said "Because you don't want that to happen to you."

The boy turned as pale as a sheet and ran through the portal, dozens of demigods and legacies behind him. But Piper grabbed Frank and stayed behind.

When the crowd died down, the girl scanned the cells, probably looking for stragglers. Her blue eyes landed on Piper and Frank and she frowned.

"What are you two still doing here? Go, now! Off with you, shoo!"

At some point during the commotion of the escaping demigods, the boy, Tempest, Piper assumed, had gone off, and so the girl was alone.

"Who are you?" Piper demanded.

The girl smiled coyly, and said "Who's asking?"

"My name is Piper McLean, and this is Frank Zhang. Now, who are you?"

The girl's eyes widened at the name, obviously recognizing it, and then she said "Well, Piper McLean, I am someone you don't need to know. I won't tell you my name, nor why I'm here, or who my partner is, but I will tell you this. A war is coming, and I will see you soon."

Before Piper could respond, the girl sent a wave of magic at Piper and Frank, pushing them to and through the portal. The last thing Piper saw was the boy again, and ocean-green eyes that looked so familiar.

The itch on her mind as to where she had seen those eyes before distracted her, so she didn't feel much of the impact of landing on Frank in the Olympian throne room. But he did.

"Oomph! Ow Piper!"

Piper blinked and then rolled off so he could breathe. "Sorry, Frank." She apologized and then stood up, taking in her surroundings. The other prisoners, were scattered around the throne room, looking up at the massive seats of power designed...well, for gods.

Piper spotted three attempting to climb onto one of the seats, but were stopped quickly by the rapid opening of the humongous doors that closed them in.

A middle-aged man, who looked much like an actor Piper had seen on tv, walked in, wearing a blue tracksuit and carrying a tablet. He seemed to be pretty occupied with it, and didn't seem to notice the assortment of godly offspring dotting the room, and he didn't look up until Piper cleared her throat. He looked startled to see the teenagers but quickly pulled his face into an emotionless expression.

"Who are you?" He asked.

Frank put a hand on Piper's shoulder and then stepped forward.

"I am Praetor Frank Zhang, son of Mars and Legacy of Poseidon, of the 12th Legion, behind me is Piper McLean, head of the Aphrodite cabin at Camp Half-Blood, and the other people in the room are also demigods and legacies of the two camps. If I may ask your name, sir?"

The man straightened, and held his head high. "I am Hermes, or Mercury, God of Messengers, Thieves, and Highways, protector of travelers, son of Zeus. Welcome to Olympus, all of you. You are a sight for sore eyes, Praetor."

The moment the god had said his name many of the demigods and legacies kneeled, and by the time he was done speaking, everyone, including Frank and Piper were kneeling.

Frank had his head bowed, but he spoke anyways. "Thank you my lord. It is an honor to meet you."

The god looked amused at Frank's answer, and said "Lot more respectful than your father boy. I like that. Get up, all of you, you shouldn't really be in here. Actually, how did you get in here?"

Frank stood, but he didn't really have an answer for the god, so he looked to Piper. She stepped forward and said "That, sir, is a long story."

The god looked at Piper and tucked his tablet under his arm. "Well then, I suppose I better hear it."

A.N. Okay, I know I haven't updated this in a while, and I really apologize for that. I haven't had ANY inspiration for this story AT ALL, and I couldn't write anything. But finally, FINALLY, some inspiration came to me on this day and I wrote a chapter. There will be more to come. I'll let you guess who "Tenpest" and the mysterious girl are.

If you want to suggest a character from another series for Chaos's super team, please leave their name, what series they are from, and the author of that series, and if you want them gender bent or not. My friend has already suggested the following characters, tell me what you think of them:

Alec Lightwood- Mortal instruments, Cassandra Clare

Connor Tempest- Vampirates, Justin Somper

Maximum Ride- Maximum Ride Series, James Patterson

Thomas- The Maze Runner, James Dashner

Gale- The Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins

Deryn Sharp- Leviathan, Scott Westerfield

P.A.N. I will not write any characters from the Divergent Series, purely because I cannot bring myself to read the series. Someone spoiled the whole series for me by shouting out what happens to Tris in the last book, and I cannot read a book I already know the end to without experiencing it for myself. It's like eating an apple you know will be moldy in the core. Sorry about that.

P.P.A.N. I am trying to create a playlist for Sadie so she can make song references. If you have any suggestions, no matter the genre, K-Pop to country, please message me, or leave a review. I would love to hear them, and expand on my own music preferences. If the song is a F.O.B. one, I would appreciate the entire title being written though. Thanks! I'll shut up now. Bon Chance, my readers, until I update again.

R.I.P. Leonard Nimoy 1931-2015. You have lived long and prospered.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione Granger rubbed the bridge of her nose in frustration. The demigods had been very apprehensive of the witches and wizards, and the magicians even more so. But nevertheless, the groups had been able to form an alliance. She did thank her stars that Headmistress McGonagall had been there, she knew how to deal with this sort of thing. If she hadn't been there, they would not have been able to get the alliance and Merlin knew she need that alliance.

Death Eaters had taken advantage of the complete collapse of the Ministry after the Batttle of Hogwarts. Kingsley had done his best to bring the Wizarding community, but it had been too badly damaged, and Harri's absence hadn't helped.

No one really knew what happened to Harri, she vanished during the clean-up of the castle. Ron had been furious. He had lost his brother and his best friend in one day. Many had been angry at Harri for disappearing, blaming her for the destruction across Britain and at Hogwarts, but the anger dissipated.

Hermione suspected that Draco Malfoy had taken Harri's disappearance the hardest. Ever since their fifth year at Hogwarts, the tension between those two had been different.

Even Ron admitted that something had been different between the two of them in the Room of Requirement, and at Malfoy Manor, and Seamus swore up and down that he had seen them snogging on the bridge after the Battle, but Malfoy hadn't said anything.

Malfoy had mourned Harri, and had admitted he was probably the last person to see her before she vanished. He had been suspected of kidnapping her, and maybe even killing her, but there has been no evidence, and the charges dropped.

Nowadays, he lived in France. He had gotten married, but his wife died during childbirth, not even a year into the marriage. His son survived though, and Scorpius James Severus Albus Malfoy looked very much like his father at thirteen years of age, with the exception of pure black hair that he had inherited from his paternal grandmother's side of the family and the scarlet and gold Quidditch robes he had been wearing since his first year at Hogwarts.

What had been surprising to Hermione though was when Tonk's parents died a year after the Battle, Draco Malfoy had stepped up to adopt Teddy Lupin, who had been placed in Ravenclaw was dating Victorie Weasley, Bill and Fleur's daughter since their second year.

Ginny was playing professional Quidditch now, Neville was teaching Herbology, Luna had taken over the Quibbler, Ron and Hermione had gotten married when they were both 21, and Ron retired from being an Auror at 22 after a curse left him with a limp for the rest of his life. Their children, Rose and Hugo were both at Hogwarts, Rose as a second year, Hugo as a first year.

Rose and Scorpius had become best friends, and apparently, she was the only one allowed to call his Scorpius. Everyone else called him Jamie.

Ron had nearly had a heart attack though when he found out that his daughter's Patronus had been a lioness and Scorpius's was a lion. He almost had a fit when Dean suggested that the two would get married, but honestly Hermione had bet thirty galleons that the two would start dating.

She hadn't planned on becoming Minister of Magic, but she didn't really need to. When she was nominated by Kingsley, no one else had put forward a nomination. She won, uncontested.

Hermione had become instantly popular with many of the magical creatures, demanding rights for house elves, like work contracts and adequate housing and living conditions. For house elves who didn't wish to do manual household labor, they assisted the growing number of disabled students at Hogwarts and were paid by the Dobby Foundation. She had given the centaurs free reign over the magical community forests, and had even had several meetings with goblin representatives in attempts to repair the damage done between wizards and goblins.

Former Death Eaters were arrested, and sentenced to Askaban, many put on trial by the Wizengamot, and Lucius Malfoy had died in prison in 2001, due to sickness.

But in 2007, there had been a massive prison break, and fifty Death Eaters had escaped, and we're running rampant across Europe, leaving destruction and death wherever they go, attacking not only wizards, but Muggles too. The Ministry were doing their best, but last time they went up against the Death Eaters, nine Aurors died, and the only two survivors were driven mad.

Hermione was pulled abruptly from her thoughts when Ron shook her shoulder. He was saying something.

"They're received a message. Apparently some of their captured people made a jailbreak or something and are being sent here. That's put the demigods in a much happier mood. McGonagall's with them now, and Malfoy's performing tricks for the magicians to prove that we're really wizards. D'ya think I could tranfigure him into a ferret and that would be the end of it?"

Hermione shook her head, and said "No, I don't think so. The last time you tried to transfigure something, it set on fire, and I really don't want to have to explain to Scorpius that he can't have an open coffin at his father's funeral because the body is a fried ferret."

Ron sniggered and said "C'mon, we need to get back in there."

Hermione allowed him to pull her back into the Big House, and they found themselves in the "Rec Room" as the Americans called it. The centaur that had been present for the previous negotiations was now gone, but the blond man and woman in orange t-shirts were still in the room, along with the man who had on what appeared to be pajamas and an amulet of some kind.

Hermione faintly recognized the symbol, the eye carved onto a brown stone, the Eye of Horus, she believed.

The three acknowledged their entrance. The blond man was looking much happier, Jason, Hermione recalled.

"I take it there has been good news?" She asked.

They turned to her. "Yes," the girl, Annabeth replied. "a few dozen of captured demigods have been liberated from enemy imprisonment by two mysterious teenagers. A mystery, but a mercy, it seems."

Hermione nodded. "That is good news."

The girl smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "If only Percy were here. He'd be running around and annoying people like a monkey."

Hermione caught the sadness in her tone. "Who is Percy, if I may ask?"

Annabeth bit her lip but replied to the question. "Percy is...no, was my boyfriend when we were teenagers, but he disappeared six years ago, after his half-brother had showed and managed to sway their father's favor long enough for him to put a knife in Percy's stomach and come away with no consequence until it was too late. I hadn't even believed Percy when he accused his attacker, and less than three months later he was gone. I heard he had been up in New Orleans from his mom, but she hadn't received any real contact from him in five years. No one has."

Hermione's heart went out to the missing boy, to be discredited like that. She had seen that before, she had seen her best friend go through that their fifth year.

"I'm so sorry. Losing someone like that is hard."

Annabeth looked up. "You sound like you know that kind of loss Ms. Weasley. Tell me, who did you lose?"

Hermione swallowed. That girl was too smart for her own good. "I lost my best friend, Harri Potter, almost twenty years ago. She vanished without a trace right after the Battle which had led to a brief period of peace, but we never heard from her again."

The other man, Connor nodded, and said "That's almost exactly what happened to Sadie. My sister." He added for Ron and Hermione's benefit.

Hermione raised her eyebrow. "Your sister vanished without a trace, taking nothing with her, not even saying goodbye?"

Connor nodded. "Yeah. The worst part is we hadn't been on speaking terms when she went missing, I had undermined her because of her age of all things, and well, that pissed her off. When we noticed she was gone, we thought she had been visiting our grandparents to let off some steam, but after three days, I checked and Sadie hadn't visited them. She was just...gone. I contacted our father, but the only thing he could tell me is that she wasn't dead. That had been almost six years ago."

Annabeth sighed. "Right around the same time Percy disappeared. Gods, I miss him."

Ron piqued up. "I knew Harri before Hermione did, and often had her stay over when her aunt and uncle were being pigs to her. But I didn't love her romantically or anything. That was Hermione for me, since our third year. But losing Harri was like losing a sister, so I can definitely relate to you." He nodded to Connor.

Hermione picked up on something though. "You liked me in our third year? Why didn't you tell me that?"

He blushed. "Well, after you socked Ferret, I thought 'That was amazing. She's amazing.' I couldn't get that thought out of my head, and I always believed I wouldn't compare to you, but somehow, by some miracle, after everything we went through, you kissed me in the Chamber and I was like, I could never love anyone else."

"Aww Wheezlebee! That was touching, really."

The sarcastic voice of Draco Malfoy sounded behind them, and soon enough there he was, displaying all of the arrogance he had from their school days.

Hermione smirked back. "What about you Malfoy? Any stories you would care to share?"

His smirk hardened. Annabeth noticed.

"You loved her and you lost her. I know that look, I see it in the mirror every day."

The smirk wiped off his face completely, giving him an almost haunted look.

"I managed to love twice, and I lost both. I only have a memory of one, and a constant reminder of the other."

"Who did you lose?" Connor asked.

"My wife, Astoria, and my enemy, Harri Potter."

"Bloody hell! How long did'ya love Harri for then?"

"Since the first time I met her, in Madame Malkin's, at Diagon Alley, before our first year started."

Ron's face was a picture. Malfoy noticed.

"Got a problem with that Weasley?"

Ron recovered. "No, I just now owe Seamus forty galleons because you admitted it out loud."

Hermione's neck cracked as her head whipped towards her husband.

"Out loud? You knew he was in love with Harri?"

"Yeah, how did you know Wheezlebee?" Draco interjected.

Ron smirked. "No, I knew Harri had a crush on him, despite the insults traded. I knew something was different between the two, and while Seamus bet that you two were dating our fifth year, I knew that Harri really did care about you, enemies or not. I also know that you two kissed on the bridge before she vanished. The ghosts were still hanging around. The problem was getting you to admit it out loud. I thought you wouldn't, it's kinda private, and you married someone else, but Seamus did."

Both Draco and Hermione were shocked.

"You know, Wheezlebee, that may be the most you have ever spoken to me, but, Harri had a crush on me?"

Ron nodded, his face serious. "Yeah, so let me make something clear. If we ever find her, and things between you two, y'know, happen, if you hurt her, my sister can do a brilliant Bat-Bogey hex, my brother Charlie has access to dragon eggs, my brother Bill is a werewolf with a wife who adores Harri, my brother George has wicked skilled with cursed food, my wife is the Minister of Magic, and my daughter can influence Scorpius and Teddy. If you hurt Harry, I will make sure you regret it. Got it?"

Draco went paler than his own hair and nodded viciously. Hermione, Connor, and Jason were impressed. Ron could make a serious threat when he wanted to.

That's when Chiron and McGonagall burst in.

Dumb ending I know but I had to end it here. Has anyone guessed who Tempest and the girl are yet. I made a bit of backstory for the Wizards while trying to keep as canon as possible. See y'all later!


	5. Author's Note!

Kay, five things!

1\. This is not an update!

2\. That last chapter I made a massive mistake! I kept typing Connor in that chapter, and I meant Carter, Sadie's older brother! I am so so so so so so so sorry! I don't have a beta to tell me how crappy my writing is! Sorry!

3\. This story is going on a brief hiatus. I will start posting for it again come June but I need to focus on my other stories which have actually become popular, especially trailer, which you should check out! I also need to decrease the size of my Headcannons and Oneshots list. So expect more from me, but not from this story for a while.

4\. Check me out on Tumblr, iFunny, and Twitter, I'm under the same name, FictionLover007!

5\. Please review this and my other stories! I need the feedback, like someone pointing out the mistakes I make in my writing, as I pointed out in 2., I don't have a beta.

Okay, I'm done! Ciao!


	6. Chapter 5

Phoenix and Angel were watching uninterestedly in the sparring session before them, Djhampir and Vagabond once again trying to outmaneuver each other with every sword trick they knew, competing to be the better swordsman. Chaos stood in the corner, his eyes closed and hands folded, as if he were meditating.

Both Vagabond and Djhampir were sweating like crazy, yet neither were yielding. Vagabond was on the offensive, gaining ground with every step and swipe. He was about to strike the final blow when the heavy doors adorning the north side of the room swung open. A boy and two girls walked in.

Vagabond stepped away and sheathed his sword, and swaggered over to the boy and kissed him on the lips. The girls looked at each other and rolled their eyes, before going to sit by Phoenix and Angel.

Phoenix looked up at the girls and said "How did it go? Did it work?"

One of the girls nodded, pulling off her face mask and the scarf covering her hair. "Yeah, but Tempest over there may have gotten himself recognized. I told you we should have done a disguise spell." That last statement was directed towards the boys who were still making out. The boy who walked in with her flipped her off, not even breaking the kiss.

Angel rolled his eyes. "Hey, you two! You may be immortal, but I suggest you enjoy breathing at some point."

The couple broke apart, shameless at their display of affection. They both walked over to the rest of the group, and sat down. Tempest, the unofficial "leader" of the group, cleared his throat and began to talk.

"The Alcatraz mission was ultimately a success, and we were able to evacuate the demigods, magicians, wizards, and humans held captive to Apollo's clinic. We also recovered the stolen artifacts and weapons from the recent museum break-ins that have littered the news recently. We will be keeping the items for now, we may need the arsenal for when we enter Phase 2. But, like Mystique said, there may be a chance I was recognized. I have made my peace, and accepted that I need to approach the demigods at some point, but I have no wish to drag you into a situation in which you are not comfortable. But the demigods are now aware that someone is on their side. Phoenix, can you give us an update on the wizards?"

She nodded. "The wizards, specifically Mr. and Mrs. R. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy..." Her voice cracked. "...and Professor McGonagall have arrived at Camp Half-Blood, and an alliance has formed between the wizards, the demigods, and the magicians of the House. That alliance seems to have been based on mutual loss, myself, Mystique, and Tempest were specifically mentioned. But news about the rescue came in, it appears that while the Aphrodite child found you familiar Tempest, she wasn't able to place the name. You may be safe yet."

Nods came from around the group and Tempest spoke again. "Alright. Angel, what news is there about the Shadowhunters?" All heads turned to the boy with blue eyes and silver hair with black streaks.

"The Shadowhunters still remain oblivious to the amassing problem, but rumors have been spreading amongst the Downworlders. It's only a matter of time. However, I still believe that even when they learn of the issue, an alliance won't be made."

Vagabond nodded. "I agree. Shadowhunters are usually stubborn, the ones I met while traveling were quite..."

"Rude?" Angel supplied.

"Standoffish, I was going to say standoffish." Vagabond finished.

"Sure you were." Angel dead panned. Vagabond shot him a look, as if to mock him. Angel smirked back.

Mystique, Djhampir, Tempest, Phoenix, and the other girl, who went by Glader, rolled their eyes at their banter.

Vagabond broke eye contact. "Hey Glader, what about your lot? They become interesting yet?"

The girl shrugged, brushed her short hair away from her eyes. "My lot won't exist technically for a while. They probably won't want to get involved in the past."

Glader to give a short description, was a lithe 5' 9" girl, with short, dark brown hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. When she wasn't wearing her armor, which consisted of a leather chest plate which covered her upper torso, leather braces on her forearms, and a holster belt, she wore loose, cotton shirts and cargo pants. Physically, she was sixteen, but in reality, she was born in 2132, a year before the Flare infected 60% of the population of planet Earth. Her name was Edie, which she reckons is short for Edison.

The others made noises of consensus, and the unofficial briefing was drawing to a close when Chaos spoke up.

"As much as you would all like to wind down, I'm afraid you all must suit up. The adversaries have advanced. Scouts have placed them drawing a line spanning Illinois to Texas. Everything behind the line, in the mundane/muggle/mortal world, has fallen into chaos. Crime rates have soared."

The young adults exchanged glances, and Tempest said what they were all thinking. "We need to move into Phase 2."

**Okay, ummm, hi. So I clearly have a lot of explaining to do. So, let me give you a summary.**

**I am sixteen, finishing up my junior year of high school, and for the last year, I have been under copious amounts of stress and pressure. My GPA dropped significantly, and my grades took a turn for the worst. On top of school, my parents have been pressuring me about college, and deciding on my major. I have no idea what I want to do when I grow up, which made the situation worse.**

**I pretty much lost all of my motivation, and stopped writing, and reading fanfiction. I had no interest in anything, and felt really conflicted and sad for a long time. But I had enough. I couldn't just sit there, waiting for my life to get miraculously better, so I had to change it myself. So I got my grades up, started reading again, and more importantly, writing. I still have my off days but I will be updating more often. Thank you all for your patience and support, and I promise, you will receive the end of this story. **

**Now to clarify:**

**Tempest- Percy (PJ&amp;O)**

**Vagabond- Luke (PJ&amp;O)**

**Phoenix- Harri (genderbent!Harry Potter)**

**Mystique- Sadie (The Kane Chronicles)**

**Angel- Alec Lightwood (Shadowhunters series)**

**Glader- Edie (genderbent!Thomas/the Maze Runner)**

**Djhampir- Connor Tempest (Vampirates)**

**I will post a more in-depth explanation into the characters, but all backstory will be explained in this fic. Alright, that's all I've got for you so I'm going to write some more, and maybe tune the world out with FOB for a little while. Bye-bye!**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

There were too many people to fit everyone in the Rec room, so everyone convened in the dining area, where everyone partook in food and beverages.

Apollo and his patients, the ones that were healthy enough to be involved in making a plan. Chiron and McGonagall had heard of the approaching enemies, and called for aide. The gods of Olympus had arrived at the Camp, along with the entire Auror department of the Ministry of Magic, not only from the UK, but departments from the Commonwealth countries as well. Sections of the House of Life trickled in from various places on the globe, but no one appeared to be socializing. If anything, they were avoiding each other.

Piper and Frank regaled their story of Alcatraz, and debate over the mysterious rescuers escalated into argument quickly. Accusations of the selfish use of resources were flung around carelessly when Zeus raised his hands and caused lightning and thunder to gain the attention of everyone. He then stood and started to speak.

"This quarrel on the mysterious rescuers will be put to rest now. We, the council of the Gods are aware of this group, of seven people, some of whom were selected from our ranks to serve a higher purpose. We do not yet know the identities of these group members, only who they serve."

"And who do they serve?" The voice of Micah Lemer, son of Poseidon made itself heard over the amphitheater. Zeus glared at the insolent demigod, who had a habit of questioning authority, like his brother and father.

"Chaos."

There was total silence. Chiron stepped forward and said "My lord, perhaps you might be inclined to explain..."

Zeus waved him away. "In both Greek and Roman mythology, there was an entity that contained the Universe. There are many names, Chaos, Darkness, the Void, etcetera, so on and so forth. The creation of the Universe did not destroy this entity, as he is responsible for it, but prompted him to move on somewhere else, and continue making other universes, far away from us. He keeps his creations in check, and it is prophesized that when we are on the verge of destruction, he will send his soldiers to save us. Chaos has already approached us. Now it's time for his soldiers to do the same. There are seven commanders, who are highly skilled, highly trained, and impossible to kill. Those of you that witnessed two of the three commanders on Alcatraz may already know this."

"So we are on the verge of destruction?" Micah asks

Zeus looks gravely to his audience. "It would seem so, yes."

Piper looked around. Many people around her looked uncertain, even Annabeth. Piper didn't like that look on Annabeth. She looked towards the wizards, the magicians, the Romans, no one said anything. She looked at the Gods, and studied their faces. Hera was passive, lifeless as a marble statue. Ares looked like the physical embodiment of the calm before the storm. Hephaestus was looking at his hands. Poseidon…

"I know who one of the commanders is!" Piper called out.

Every eye in the amphitheater is on her. A few years ago, she would have been uncomfortable with the attention, but she needed to speak.

"Who is it child?" Chiron asks softly.

Piper drew a deep breath. "I think the one called Tempest is Percy Jackson."

Frank starts. "Piper, Percy's been missing…"

"Exactly, missing. For a little over five years. I know, but I saw Tempest's eyes. I knew those eyes, I'd seen them before. Green, like the ocean from a bird's eye view, with depths and secrets in them that no one can imagine, mixed with the blue, like the Caribbean after a storm. They're his father's eyes. And I'm looking right at them." She finishes her tirade looking straight into the eyes of the god of the sea.

Silence followed, but Piper maintained eye contact with him. And she understood, maybe for the first time, that immortality was a curse. None of the gods before her asked for these events to happen, but they did. None of them had asked to become responsible for a war that would likely ravage the planet, but they did. None of them had asked to fall in love and have children, knowing that one day they would lose them, but they did. The god before her believed he had lost his son, and Piper is reminded of the day that Percy Jackson disappeared for the last time.

_Flashback_

_Percy looked sick. Ever since he was attacked during Capture the Flag, he looked like he was on Death's door, but this time, taking the easy route. His normally tan skin was pallid, but he still went about the Camp like nothing was wrong. Like a knife through the stomach hadn't ruptured his lower intestines and nicked both a lung and a kidney. Like the God of Healing himself hadn't been called to the Camp to save his life. _

_Piper saw the people whispering behind his back. She'd heard the accusations that he'd done it to himself to get attention. She'd heard that he had PTSD, and had attempted suicide. She'd heard the rumors, and she tried to ignore them. But the doubt was there._

_Since Micah had arrived, Percy had smiled less. Not that Piper counted how many times Percy smiled in a day. But since Percy found out he had a half-brother, a demigod one at that, something changed. She kept meaning to talk to him, maybe convince him to take her to the movies sometime, so they could laugh at the protagonists in cheesy horror films, and throw popcorn at the people who hushed them, but something always got in the way. So she let it go, because Percy wasn't that type of person. She'd have time later. _

_Right now, Piper was supervising the Aphrodite cabin as they slugged their way through archery practice. Half of the cabin was complaining about their nails, the other half checking out the respective campers milling about. Piper could see Nico and Will flirting with each other over by the campfire, the Athena cabin over by the forge, seeming to boss around the Hephaestus cabin. She could see Connor and Travis Stoll on the roof of the Ares cabin, trying to avoid the angry Ares campers who all had some form of colored pigment over their clothes and skin. Clarisse herself was sporting a bright green head of hair, and was attempting to nail the brothers with a spear._

_Jason was scaling the lava wall, shirtless, Piper noted. The wing tattoos that now spanned from the base of his neck to his hips were a stark contrast to his skin. Piper remembered the first time she saw them, and Thalia walked in on Jason taking off his shirt, and proceeded to lecture him on the dangers of having sex. When Jason finally got her to stop, both he and Piper were blushing, but the tattoos set Thalia off on another tirade, about drinking, which was obviously a sensitive subject. (Jason admitted to being out cold when the tattoo was finished, and never saw what Percy had.)_

_Piper suddenly snapped back to reality, realizing she hadn't seen Percy's tattoos either. She'd have to ask Annabeth when she got back from California. Piper cast a cursory glance over her campers, and rolled her eyes._

_"__If all of you can hit a target in the next ten minutes, we can go back to the cabin for some free time for the rest of the slot." She called out. Within seconds, each target had at least two arrows sunk mid-shaft into them, and an odd stiletto (the shoe, not the knife). Piper snorted, and called out "Dismissed." _

_The campers spread out, some to the cabin, others to respective areas of the camp. As Piper watched them go, she noticed Percy going into the stables. Remembering her internal thought process earlier, she let curiosity get the better of her, and she followed him. _

_Peeking around the door of the stable, she saw Percy outside Blackjack's stall, quietly talking to the Pegasus while he munched on something in Percy's hand. Piper couldn't make a lot of it out, but she did hear "I'm going to miss ya buddy." Blackjack snorted in response, and Percy chuckled. "No, I won't be bringing back bagels for a while." Piper leaned closer to hear more of the conversation, but the wall she was leaning against creaked. Both person and Pegasus turned to the source of the noise, but Piper darted out of view in time._

_She was confused. Was Percy going somewhere? Summer vacation was over in a few weeks, maybe he was going back to school to graduate? Wasn't his step-dad a teacher? _

_Piper shook everything off, distracted by the millions of questions in her head. If only she had known the truth._

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, a bit more of Percy's backstory for you, and slowly, but surely, the pieces are coming together. Thank you to all 29 of you who are following this story, and to the seven of you who have reviewed.**

**Sibuna4everfabin: You will get more! Soon, I will even include concept art if you guys like!**

**MarylandAngels: I completely agree! One of the best out of all of them! (They're all good though!)**

**DaughterofDante: The chapter after next, I promise! I've already written Annabeth's reaction, I hope you guys will like it!**

**Mattcun: Your wish is my command! Voila!**

**Ellie909: Thank you :D**

**ILUVDISBOOK: Please spam me all you like as long as you're nice (I'm sure you will be!)**

**Next chapter will probably be in a few minutes, but I hope y'all like it, I enjoyed writing it, a great change from recent times! Thank you all for your patience, I will try and do better! **


	8. Chapter 7

Every man, woman, child, and god on the premises of Camp Half-Blood held their breath in anticipation and fear. The commanders were going to arrive soon enough, and some were not looking forward to facing them. Annabeth was one of them.

She remembered the last time she saw and spoke to her boyfriend, which were separate occasions. The day he went missing she was in California, having flown out a month before. She and her father were going to discuss her moving out to New York on her own. The day she landed she went to the beach, and that's when she met him. Micah Lemer. He had been surfing in the water, sea droplets shone as they rolled off his skin like diamonds in the sun. She caught his eye and he smiled at her, the way Percy did. She couldn't help it, she smiled back.

The next week was kind of a blur, but it couldn't last. Annabeth and Micah were on the beach again, walking and talking when out of nowhere, he kissed her. She was shocked, well, maybe not shocked. But she kissed back. Why, she wasn't sure. She pulled away, reluctantly.

He looked confused. "What is it?"

"Micah, I...uh...I like you...but..."

"But..."

"I have a boyfriend. Who I love, and have been with for a while. I can't..."

"So? He won't know, and this doesn't have to be a thing between us."

"Micah..."

"Come on...I know you want to."

Before she could respond, something wrapped against her ankle, and pulled her off her feet.

She struggled, but it pulled her to the water, when Micah dived forward, and brought a sword (wait...what?) down on the thing restraining her. It disintegrated, and she fell onto the sand. She looked up at him.

The sun was right behind him, his face framed with light, and she realized why she was attracted to him. "You're a demigod."

"Yeah, here, let me help you up." He offered his hand to her.

She took it. "Who's your godly parent?"

"Poseidon."

She blinked. "How old are you?

"I told you, 18. You're 19."

"I know my own age, thank you. But how are you..."

"I was six when my mom, step-dad and I were in a car accident. I slipped into a coma, after I hit my head, but they both were fine. They chose to keep me on life support for close to a decade, before bills caught up, and they decided to pull the plug. But by some miracle, when they did, I woke up. It was Halloween, about two years ago. After the Battle of New York. My dad told me about it, while I was in recovery from waking up. The Gods, demigods, Camp Half-Blood, all of it."

"Why didn't he tell us?"

"Who, my dad?"

"Yes!" Annabeth hissed, her face flushed.

"I don't know."

"Well that's helpful." She said sarcastically. "You need to go to Camp Half-Blood, or Camp Jupiter.

"Uh no. I'm good. I can defend myself. I don't need to go to some secluded area and sing Kumbaya."

"But they're..."

"No, okay! I'm good. I don't need 'safe'! And I sure don't need the gods!

"The monsters..."

"Have learned not to come after me."

"You're a child of one of the Big Three! They will come after you! And..."

"And what?"

"And I swear by the Gods if you cut me off again I will kick your ass, let alone the monsters. And besides, you could meet your half-brother!"

"Uh, hate to break it to you, but I'm the only child of Poseidon."

"Nope. He's been claimed and he's not that much older than you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Is Poseidon sure?"

"Yup."

"Annabeth...I don't...I can't."

"Micah!"

"No!" He yelled, and she took a step back. "I can't leave. I have family I need to take care of."

She sighed, and said "I understand. But sooner or later..."

"I know. But for now, let's just enjoy this." And with that, he kissed her. And this time, she didn't pull away.

Annabeth snapped out of her flashback, and she surveyed the people standing before her. Then with a flash, eight people stood at the center of the pavilion.

One stepped forward and removed the hood covering his face. His skin was dark blue, and littered with white marks...no, not marks, stars. His skin was literally covered in stars.

Zeus moved forward to speak. "Demigods, legacies, wizards, and magicians, I would have you meet Chaos, the Beginning, the Darkness, and his seven disciples, and the commanders of his army. Treat them with respect." He cast a stern eye upon the people before him, and then Chaos moved to speak.

"Thank you, Lord Zeus, for that introduction. And now the duty falls to me to introduce my commanders. They will be assisting with the war. Some of you have already encountered two of them, Tempest," One of the figures stepped forward, and a sharp gasp resounded throughout the demigods. His face was mostly covered, but his arms were bare, and tattoos spanned from his shoulders to his wrists. "...and Mystique." A girl, whose face was also mostly covered, stepped forward. The air seemed to shimmer around her, and when the light caught on the shimmer, it was almost if she had wings.

"And now, Phoenix..." A girl with a fitted, hooded, red leather waistcoat stepped forward, the hood covering her eyes. She wore black pants, and had a thin holster strapped to her right thigh. Her arms were bare, save for black, fingerless gloves, and a small, triangular tattoo on the inside of her arm.

"Vagabond..." The figure next to Tempest stepped forward, his face also covered. All of their faces were covered, Annabeth realized. Vagabond wore black pants, shirt, and boots. He also wore black gloves, and had swords strapped to his back and waist.

"Angel..." Another boy, with a similar outfit to Vagabond, except in pure white, he wore an archers brace, and had a bow slung over his shoulder. His hair and eyes were silver, but his skin was pale.

"Djhampir..." A boy in old fashioned clothes, a white loose shirt, laced up around the collar, a dark waistcoat layered on top, covering a knife holster, black leather pants, and worn, knee-high boots. A rapier hung at his left side, and his face was covered by a moulded mask covering his nose and mouth. The mask was painted like the jaw of a skull.

"...and Glader." The last person, a girl, stepped forward. She wore a dark blue shirt, and brown cargo pants, and wore brown holsters on her thighs, and shoulders. She wore matching boots, and her face was covered by brown paint. War paint, Annabeth mused.

"They will meet with your leaders, and provide up-to-date information. They are also able to provide tuition in skills, should you require them, but they will not participate in battle unless they deem it absolutely necessary."

Mutters spread throughout the masses at that last part, but died down quickly.

Chaos turned, and said something to his commanders before dissolving into thin air. Tempest turned to Zeus, and said "Let's get started."

The next few moments were a blur. Tempest, Mystique, and Vagabond met with the counsellors, the gods, the Wizards, and a couple of the magicians to confer about the battle situation, while the other four started reviewing the skills of the campers, and whomever was willing to fight.

The conference was tense, to say the least. Tempest started the meeting by reviewing the current position of their enemy.

"As you probably know, the front line forces are currently camped just behind the Midwestern time zone line, however reports say that scouts have made it as far as the Mississippi River. They defend their territory well, and have focused troops around critical areas, including known entrances to the Underworld, Camp Jupiter, and doorways to the Labyrinth."

Vagabond took over. "We also know that the Giants are in charge. Minor gods and spirits fill smaller positions, and those with human slash mortal blood are the foot soldiers. They're expendable, but well trained, and warded."

"They are looking for more powerful people though." Mystique cut in. "Pure-blood wizards, demigod children of the Big Three and Athena, magicians with amulets, that sort of thing. The more power they have, the closer they are to winning."

Tempest took the lead. "We noticed that you've been taking major players off of the board, but unfortunately so have they. But of course, why wouldn't they? It was obvious. Thalia Grace is a prime example. First, the disappearance of both Praetors, and then the Children of the Big Three was like putting a flare in front of a T-Rex."

Zeus bristled. "I don't know what you are implying..."

Tempest cut him off. "I'm implying that you could have handled it better. You don't put the best player on the bench in the third quarter, especially when the other team is winning and you're at the semi-finals."

Will Solace snorted. "Nice metaphor, but this isn't a basketball game. What else were we supposed to do? Leave them? Look how that turned out for Frank! We tried to get him out, and he ended up in the same cell block as Al Capone!"

"Trust me, he wouldn't have been there long." Mystique stated. "We have Intel that tells us Praetor Zhang and Ms. McLean were only in the cells to prove that they were capable of catching high-profile demigods. Ms. McLean would have been removed two days later, and left with the scouts by the Mississippi, to recruit. Praetor Zhang would have been forced to go on reconnaissance missions, most likely to survey the camp, with the magicians. And what about the other demigods? We noticed you left them behind. Playing favorites are we?"

Athena spoke up. "I agree that the way we handled it was illogical, but it was necessary to remove them. We know that there is a bigger fight, and we need their power just as much as our enemy does."

The three commanders stared at her. Athena straightened and held up her chin. "What is it?"

Tempest shook his head. "I'm surprised, to hear from a God that they need their children, especially from a goddess that swore never to have them."

"And I'm surprised to hear contempt of the gods from someone whose fatal flaw is loyalty."

Mystique muttered something, and Vagabond and Tempest shared glances. Tempest then reached up and removed the mask covering his face, revealing the face of one Percy Jackson.

The meeting erupted into chaos. Not literal Chaos, but chaos. Questions came from every direction, as well as accusations. Poseidon stared at his son, his face unreadable. And then Mystique and Vagabond did the same, revealing the faces of Sadie Cane and Luke Castellan.

The room was shocked into silence. Annabeth looked at the commanders in shock and horror. "How is this possible?"

Percy shook his head. "We won't answer inquiries, nor will we share our history, especially with you. We are here for one reason, and that is to make sure that your stupid war here won't destroy the planet."

Chiron cut in. "I would hardly think that this was is stupid, and I also think that we are entitled to an explanation. Percy, both you and Ms. Kane disappeared, and Luke to my knowledge was in the Underworld. And what of your fellow Commanders? Who are they?"

Sadie glared at the centaur. "You aren't entitled to anything. We offered to help you fix your mess, we can easily take back that offer, and fix it ourselves, and take you out of the equation. Permanently."

Micah spoke up. "Is that a threat?"

Luke snorted. "You would be idiots to think of us as anything other than a threat. The gods have grown lazy, and stubborn. Their logic is skewed, and as a result have only caused more problems for themselves. It's the reason Greek enemies lead the assault."

Annabeth shook her head. "You haven't changed much, have you? You still repeat the same anti-Gods propaganda that you did when you were alive, only now you've got Percy..."

"Percy what?" Luke interrupted. "Percy believing it too? Hate to break it to you Annabeth, but it's true. What good have the gods done for Earth, in the last few centuries? Save it? That was them cleaning up a mess that almost destroyed them."

"How can you say that? They're our parents!"

"And what about our human parents?" Percy spoke up. "Luke's mother was literally driven insane from the Greek world, because of Hades' curse. Millions of people were evacuated, thousands killed because of Typhon or the Giants. Kronos endangered the lives of everyone living on the island of Manhattan, and he rose because people were tired of these gods who refuse to admit their faults and try to accept their human side. Refused to accept us. My mom and stepdad were among those threatened. How can...No, never mind. We are off task and we need to get back to the matter at hand."

Sadie led on. "We believe that the combined enemy forces in America will arrive at the East Coast by next week, but in reality, we will have to meet them head on, and defend the territory. Which means we have to stop them earlier, ideally by tomorrow. They..."

"Woah, hold on." Carter cut in. "Tomorrow? You must be joking!"

Sadie smirked at her brother. "No, I'm not. Because we have a small trick up our sleeves, that makes tomorrow seem like a lifetime away."

And with that, she clapped her hands, and every person, creature, and god within the camp borders disappeared, into thin air.


End file.
